


Two Fish, Blue Fish

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Chad bond over something they have in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Fish, Blue Fish

This was the first Ranger reunion that Billy had been able to attend. Well, multi-team reunion He so rarely got back to Earth, and when he did, he was usually grabbed by his former teammates, leaving little room to meet the newer Rangers. True, he had heard much about them - his teammates certainly did like to gossip - but he had not been able to form his own impression of them, and he very much wanted to get to know those who shared his color.

Rocky, of course, he already knew and had served with. And Justin had been something of a protege of his, and he was glad to see Justin had continued in the tradition that Billy had set forth for Blue Rangers. TJ was like Rocky, in that he had been a Red Ranger first, and like Rocky, his intelligence shown through in very unexpected ways. He had more than proven himself.

He'd heard only positive things about the newer Blue Rangers. Kai, Chad, Lucas and Max all embodied the tradition that he had started in their own way. He'd heard nothing but great things about them from the newer teams, but he'd never actually gotten to meet any of them. And he had questions for them - it was only natural that he wished to know more about the other Rangers who wore his color. But when it came to seeking them out for questions, it was Chad who he went to see first.

The Blue Lightspeed Ranger seemed nervous to be in his presence, and Billy briefly wondered exactly when he had become the intimidating one. He wasn't Jason or Tommy, after all.

"Would you like a drink?" Billy offered his fellow Blue, gesturing to the large array of alcoholic beverages behind them. "I have a few questions for you."

Chad had seemed to relax at Billy's first question, but then grew visibly nervous again. Billy hastily realized that he sounded accusing.

"Hey!" Rocky called out from behind them, and Billy braced for the inevitable that was sure to come now that he and Chad were talking. "Are you two bonding over your fish girlfriends?"

"Rocky!" Aisha snapped.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"I think we were about to, yes," Billy said. "If you would excuse us?"

"Sorry," Rocky said sheepishly, and Adam and Aisha dragged him off.

"This happens a lot?" Chad asked.

Billy nodded. "All the time," he said frankly.

"Same here," Chad agreed. "And it really isn't fair to Marina - I really care about her, and I hate that everyone reduces her to a joke."

"There is a reason that Cestria chose not to attend the festivities here on Earth, although I will admit that hydration was also a concern."

"There was something you wanted to ask me?" Chad pressed.

This time Billy smiled. "I believe that the earlier display already answered my initial question. I was wondering if your teammates thought that your romantic interests were as hilarious as mine do."

"You should have heard some of the jokes that Joel came up with," Chad said.

"At least someone is keeping up the tradition," Billy said, as he grabbed them both drinks. "Now, I was also wondering if you could tell me some more about the Lightspeed Rescue technology? I understand that you were government funded?"

The other Blue Ranger smiled, and the two settled down to discuss how Rangering had changed since Billy had left.


End file.
